


Puke-Blue Paint, and Plaid Hearts

by Blue_Sunflowers_Dream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And angst, Angst, But first, Calming down, Case Fic, Castiel Being Castiel (Supernatural), Comedy, Communication, Crying, Crying Sam Winchester, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Being Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Feelings For Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean ships Sabriel, Deus Ex Machina, Don't worry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FUCK, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Deserves Better (Supernatural), Gabriel Ex Machina, Gabriel Lives (Supernatural: Hammer of the Gods), Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel doesn't believe in TMI, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Gabriel is So Done (Supernatural), Gabriel is not dead, Gabriel is playing matchmaker, Gabriel is president of destiel fanclub, Graphic Description of Panic Attack, He'll be dealt with, Heart-to-Heart, Holding Hands, Homophobic Language, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I lied, I promise, I'd put up some kind of notice, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Matchmakers Gabriel and Sam Winchester, Men Crying, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), SO MUCH FLUFF, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Whump, Sam Winchester has TMI, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sam is the no1 fan of destiel, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Talking, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), WIP, Work In Progress, and murder, and not heartbreak after heartbreak, breath exercises are our ally there, but - Freeform, but I need heartwarming fluffy angst with hurt/comfort, canon is missing, castiel is conviced their brothers are already fucking, communication is our hero and saviour, destiel being destiel, er... there's baddie, friggin archangels ex machina, gabriel deserves nice things, gabriel's plots, it's a thing, it's amazing, it's not graphic, let's focus on fluff, mentions of torture, more like, not much, real men do cry, sam winchester deserves nice things, tell me if I should add a warning before it starts, those are not graphic, tragedy in two sentences, vice-president of fanclub, while we're at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunflowers_Dream/pseuds/Blue_Sunflowers_Dream
Summary: There's a case with something killing people.-  -  -  -  -Sabriel fanfic I'm writing as stress relief. Updates will be irregular, but presentWarnings that aren't included in AO3 options, but I feel like I should give: Explict language, graphic descriptions of panic attack, past torture, aluded past non-con
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Puke-Blue Paint, and Plaid Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel lives there, I'm kind of ignoring most things that happened after 9th season, so Exodus never happened (yay), Asmodeus has no business there, and as far as this fic is concerned, he doesn't even exist. Call it Gabriel Ex Machina, friggin archangel powers, gods actually giving a fuck about Gabriel, whatever. Something happened, or hadn't happened, he lives, he's free, I don't make the rules (except I do :P)

Sam was sitting at kichen table with laptop and mountain of different papers, notes, few notebooks and books from Men of Letters archives, cup of flat white, and pounding headache. It would be a great if he could simply let himself get lost in research about monster of the week, and forget about world around him. If only...

“You're not going,” Dean glared at his giant of brother from his perch at the kitchen counter, where he waited for the second pot of coffee to get done “Solo missions are the highest risk, you know as well as I do how-”

“We already discussed it,” Sam cut in tightly, glancing over his open laptop. It was much too early to start the same argument again “Two weeks ago. And a week ago. And Yesterday. Right now, with present amount of intell, the only way for us to catch… whatever or whoever is killing those people would be posing as one of the potential victims, and catching them red-handed. I already reserved an airplane ticket, and even if I could get the second one, you hate airplanes. Besides, you said we’re not leaving Cas alone with-”

“Cas is a big boy, he can handle himself,”

“So do I. Listen-”

“How do you even plan on attracting spook who goes after gay people?” He snorted, shooting his brother askant side-eye “You’re straighter than a ruler,” Sam huffed and put on his best bitch face

“It’s none of your business, but at college, before I was with Jess I actually-” Sam startled at ruffling sound resonating right from behind him, nearly falling from the chair in his haste to face unknown- meeting amused gaze of an archangel, who not wasting even a second jumped on the chair next to him, snapping himself what looked like chocolate with obscene amounts of whipped cream and marshmallows. “Gabriel, what…?”

“Oh, go on Sammy. I’m curious to hear about your youthful exploits,” Grin stretched his face, as he gauged their reactions, and leaned into Sam’s space to see the screen. Dean raised an eyebrow, but instead of commenting he just snorted loudly and sat with his coffee on the opposite end of the table

“Don’t call me Sammy” argued Sam, not shifting away, opting to simply turn laptop towards trickster, hyper-aware of how close they were, but unwilling to surrender his warm seat. Gabriel hummed and reached towards the keyboard to write his own suggestions.

It wasn’t an unusual occurrence as of the last few months but is someone told Sam a year ago how their interactions with a supposedly deceased angel would look, he would have assumed them to be either crazy, possessed, or actually his own hallucination. When he got back, at first it was a snarky comment here, insult to their “obliviously fake” cover story there, and somehow it grew into this. Gabriel showed up, made innuendo or pulled some kind of practical joke (ranging from putting dye in shampoo bottle to some reversed reality bullshit, doors leading to wrong rooms, or burger growing legs and running from Dean), helped with a case, and at some point, he even claimed room not that far from Sam’s own as his, via snapping new furniture and putting a sign in the most obnoxious shade of orange on the door. To think about it, Sam could remember a few instances when Gabriel snapped random things in eyewateringly bright shades. Then he remembered that one time Cas wore a lime-green and orange jumper when Dean insisted that at home he should wear something less formal than a suit. He shuddered, reminding himself to either donate somewhere or straight-up burn the offending piece of clothing

“Have you considered the third option?” Gabriel’s voice made him blink, as he tried to remember what they were talking about before. He was pretty certain the topic wasn’t color choices in Gabriel’s family, or Castiel’s particular horror inducting jumper. His ears turned pink when the trickster smirked at him, not for the first time questioning in bemusement whatever angel is reading his mind “Maybe not deliberately, but you’re projecting. And definitely burn, it was atrocious,”

Dean send them narrow-eyed frown from over his cup of coffee, “Somehow,” he took a gulp of bitter beverage as if to brace himself “I feel like I don’t want to know what you’re talking about”

“Arson” grin split Gabriel’s face in two, he turned his attention towards oldest Winchester, who pinching his nose sighed,

“As I said, I don’t want to know.” 

“Your loss”

“Gabriel? You said something about the third option?” Sam called before playful jibes could become something he had no patience to deal with at the moment. Or ever.

“Well,” Archangel’s attention was mostly back on Sam, expression while not solemn, still at least a bit more serious then predatory grin he earlier directed at Dean. He leaned in as if about to share some secret, and just as Sam found himself responding in a way, shifting closer, the announcement “We get hitched,!” hit him like a train. A wide grin was back if somewhat softer than one previously directed at Dean. Gabriel winked and pressed closer, putting arms around his neck and embracing momentary stunned, wide-eyed man. Sam spluttered and took a breath (considering whatever is he high or something) to start choking out a river of questions. He stopped himself before the first one slipped out- he knew Gabriel would probably explain without prompting, and this kind of reaction would almost certainly provoke him to fuck around more. 

Sure, after few seconds of embracing him, when Sam relaxed a bit (He hadn’t even realized how tense he was until he wasn’t anymore), Gabriel revealed “See, Dean-o there doesn’t want you to go alone, doesn’t want to leave my bro with me-” here Trickster pointed towards Dean and made a face, communicating his amused-displeasure “Which, by the way, unfair. I’m the one who should be getting concerned about leaving my bro with you”-“hey!” Dean protested. Gabriel paused giving him a judging look “Tho I’m not, worried that is, with the glacial pace you’re both moving with, the day when you bone him… or he bones you I guess, I’ll throw you a fucking party!”

Sam sighed, internally wishing someone shoot him so he wouldn’t have to listen to those two bitching at each other. He felt elbow jabbing him below ribs- apparently, Gabriel heard it. Thankfully besides dishing out bodily harm, Trickster decided to help. “Anyway,” Gabriel continued “Me going with Sammy there”-“It’s Sam”-” Stop cutting in Sammy, it’s rude. Us going together resolves the over-mentioned problem- Kiddo, you can’t say it’s not a brilliant idea. Dean gets to stay with Cas, you get to spend time with me, I get to help in killing homophobic monster...” Sam frowned, considering. The idea had its' merits, but...

“Are you sure? There’s going to be a lot of waiting, and there’s no guarantee that the plan will even work,”-“It’ll work, or we’ll get a new one,”-”-It may not even be monster like we hunt, just very creative human,”-“If that’s so, you’re in luck. Monsters of human variety are my specialty,” -he winked. Sam huffed annoyed, he knew there was no outtalking Trickster god (even fake one) with hundreds of years of experience, but he wished he for once took it seriously, “Hey! I’m very serious!” howled the shorter man, reaching up to ruffle Sam’s hair, one arm still around his shoulders.

Then the kitchen door slid open, with incredible timing to let Castiel witness his brother smoothing down ruffled mane. Sam was scowling down at him. He deadpanned, nodded at Dean, and yawned striding towards the coffee machine. He smiled finding coffee in the pot. With a cup of live-giving beverage, he less-unhappily trotted over to sit next to Dean, and join him in staring at the occurring scene. After a few sips, he turned towards Dean, to meet his gaze. He raised an eyebrow in question. Dean rolled his eyes and snorted into his cup, splashing some coffee over himself. He hastily put the cup on the table, wiping his face with palm, and

"Gabriel's going along with Sam to Alaska." he focused on deep magnetic blues "They're going to elope" he delivered with solemnity ruined by his shit-eating grin and amusement in his eyes, that was momentarily reflected by the angel next to him, lighting up his (still slightly woozy with sleep) face like first summer ray of sunshine.

"Oh, that's it! See Sammy?" Gabriel's voice startled them, as he pointed at them accusingly "You aren't cruel enough to leave me with those two, right Sammy? Right?"

Puppy eyes stared up at Sam from where Gabriel was pouting, warmth spreading from the arm that was wrapped around him, and if Sam was an honest man, he'd admit that he was already sold from the moment Gabriel smiled at him earlier, but as it was.. "I have only one airplane ticket, and you have no documentation-"

"Oh please, I'm not an amateur," Gabriel snapped fingers and winked, as a second airport pass appeared on the table next to them, along with a thick manila envelope. "Hello, Trickster-Archangel? I was setting up false identities before it was cool."

Sam thought about it for a moment and snorted. An understatement if he ever heard one. He jumped when a smaller hand snatched his own, and shot Gabriel a questioning glance as he manipulated his fingers, and pressed a small item into his open palm. 

"Best get used to wearing it Kiddo," Sam looked down, partly to escape warm gaze that was making him uncharacteristically flustered, and partly to see... ring was a simple silver band, nothing fancy at first glance, but it emanated strange warmth and somehow felt like Gabriel

"What...?"

"Well, as nice as this little rib-job Cassie made for you is, it may be a little problematic if I need to track you down. The ring is just a temporary solution, but as long as you don't remove it, it should work well enough," Gabriel paused as if considering something before with smug voice he continued "Unless you'd like something more permanent, but unlike our bros there, I don't think we're ready for this step just yet,"

Sam looked up astonished, meeting Gabriel's amused eyes "You mean...?", he glanced at Castiel, who very carefully wasn't looking at any of them, instead seemingly contemplating plaid pattern on wallpaper that they glued to walls in an attempt of making the kitchen a little bit homier. Dean, in true Winchester fashion, ignored them, instead getting up and taking both his and Castiel's cups to refill coffee. "Dude, that must have been the least romantic proposal ever, with the fastest wedding I ever attended" he deflected "Warn me at least week before you adopt a dog and move to a white-picket-fence house in suburbs,"

"Don't worry Dean-o, suburbs aren't really my style," laughed Gabriel, then he frowned thoughtfully. "But neither is studio apartment Sam choose, honestly sugar checks, price is not everything." He paused and raised an eyebrow at Sam, who glowered at the nickname but did not correct him. It was more or less harmless, and he knew how to pick his battles. Sometimes. Occasionally. Gabriel smiled as if knowing what he was thinking about "We can and should pick something better, I'm sure we'll come to a compromise."

"Besides," he added after a second of reflection, "That apartment building doesn't allow animals. And we do not want to disappoint your brother, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update it... at some point. It's mostly planned-out, partly written, but I hate schedules so there's that. See you in, maybe in a week or in seven months
> 
> Question, should I add warning in-chapter before panic attack description? I don't think it's really necesarry, but then I'm also a paranoid bastard, and it's better to have and not need, then need and not have
> 
> If you like any of my ideas, feel free to use them, I don't mind as long as you inform me. Bah, if you want to take this ff and write your own version from some point: go ahead, just credit me in some way- and of course tell me in comments, because I'll probably want to read it. I'll later translate it in Polish, so it's only reserved option. Go nuts, add nuts, I don't care. Have fun!


End file.
